La main dans le sac
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, fluff, humour, yaoi]Duo a decide de passer la seconde avec Heero. Quant a Quatre...


**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, FLUFF et vous verrez XDD**

**Rating : hm… T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour petite Lilith de moi qui m'héberge pour le week-end pour la remercier ! C'est ma 100ème fic postée happy birthday me ! Oui vous êtes (plus ou moins XDD) gâtés. (z'avez le droit de me dire ce que vous pensez de l'autre nossi :p)**

**Et pour vous n'aussi hé.**

**Et UN ENORME CALIN à mon petit poulpe ! C'est aujourd'hui la 100ème ¤ croise les doigts pour le reste ¤ et des énormes félicitations ma Brisbynette !**

**Résumé : Duo a décidé de passer la seconde avec Heero… et découvre un grand secret. LE grand secret.**

**Micis** **? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**La main dans le sac**

**¤**

**Appartement** **de Heero et Duo, 25 juin AC 200, 21H30, barry white « never, never gonna give you up » en son**

¤

Duo était là, dans le salon, en peignoir bleu, les cheveux dans une serviette de la même couleur, son laptop sur ses genoux et les lunettes de vue sur le nez.

Il était en vacances mais son binôme et colocataire ne l'était pas.

D'ailleurs il venait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir, raison pour laquelle il s'était posté sur le divan/futon noir, tout près de la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée.

Ouverte bien sûr, pour ne rien louper du spectacle.

Il scrutait accessoirement son écran mais l'air sérieux qu'il affichait n'était qu'un leurre visant à faire tomber sa proie.

¤

- Bonsoir beau brun.

- Maxwell ?

- Lui-même, Yuy.

¤

Duo observa Heero du coin de l'œil, les boots à une main, son ordinateur portable dans l'autre.

Il posa ses chaussures dans le genkan à disposition et entrepris de desserrer sa cravate kaki.

Puis il déboutonna cette chemise d'uniforme beige si impeccable après une journée de travail intense…

On en attendrait pas moins du type décrit toutes ces années comme parfait et qui se fichait royalement de ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui.

¤

- Un problème ?

- Oui. Tu as une minute ?

¤

Duo, lui, le trouvait parfait depuis deux ans :

pas parce qu'il avait été un pilote de Gundam, ç'aurait été se masturber le neurone, lui aussi avait été pilote, après tout.

Et puis il avait autre chose à masturber après tout.

Pas parce que super spandex pouvait se réduire une facture à la barbare. Lui aussi pouvait le faire mais bon lui ne crânait pas, quoi.

¤

- Ça peut attendre que je dépose mes affaires ?

¤

Non.

Parce que, depuis qu'il l'avait vu à poil sous la douche en AC198, hélas seulement de dos, le Duo l'avait trouvé complètement, irrémédiablement à croquer :

il avait envie de croquer ses belles fesses rondes et juteuses comme des pomelos, ce dos en v vertigineux qu'on avait envie de plonger dans le creux juste entre les omoplates, ses cuisses énergiques et ses mollets… .

- Non. Dépose tes affaires dans le salon en attendant.

- Si urgent ?

- Ai-je l'habitude de demander quoi que ce soit ?

- …

¤

Oui Duo était gay et après avoir été gay avec un nombre raisonnable de personne, il avait bien envie d'être gay avec Heero Yuy. Et il partait du principe que c'était quand on avait aucune chance qu'il fallait y aller sans complexe, comme ça, pas moyen d'être déçu.

Au mieux on ne l'était pas puisque c'était peine perdue! Même s'il le refoulait systématiquement, même si ses avances, ses allusions, sa drague acharnée tombaient littéralement à côté.

Même si Heero, de temps en temps, avait des petites copines qui ne restaient pas bien longtemps puisque Duo s'arrangeait pour qu'elles tombent sous son charme sans les toucher, avant de prévenir Heero, en tant qu'ami bien sûr, que sa petite amie du moment risquait de lui donner des cornes.

¤

- Alors ?

- Tu n'as pas chaud, Yuy ? Tu devrais retirer ta chemise.

- Je mettrais plus de désordre qu'il ne le faut dans le salon. Alors ?

¤

Et Heero de répondre que c'était de bonne guerre, qu'il lui en avait bien donné quatre ou cinq. Que ce n'était pas sa petite amie, juste un bon moment.

Sacré Heero.

Sacré pas intéressé Heero.

Sacré super sexy Heero.

Sacré je veux te mettre dans mon lit et plus si affinités Heero.

Heero…

Son corps nu, de dos, sous la douche, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a deux ans…

¤

- Alors quoi ?

- …

- A ton avis Yuy?

¤

Bon, il l'avait déjà vu torse nu de face et c'était limite sympa quand on avait quinze ans et pas le temps de faire grand-chose à part se bastonner…mais il n'avait jamais vu le reste.

Le spandex mettait en valeur des choses et faisaient tomber certaines autres euh dans l'oubli, sinon, en entraînement, il aurait été interdit.

Une était très stricte avec le code vestimentaire, même pour les joggings.

¤

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'éteins mon portable et je le pose sur la table. Et j'ôte mes lunettes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils me dérangent, Yuy.

¤

Et quand il n'était pas en spandex sexy de derrière, mystérieux de devant, Duo ne le voyait qu'en uniforme, qui devenait de plus en plus sexy à mesure que les grades défilaient, que les années passaient aussi, qu'il remplissait agréablement ses tenues, les tendaient de son mètre quatre-vingt-quatre de muscles agréables.

¤

- Pourquoi tu te rapproches ?

- …

- Parle plus fort, je n'entends rien.

- Je me rapproche alors que tu m'entendes mieux…

¤

Et le lieutenant-colonel Yuy était MIAM. Et il allait le dévorer vivant, il avait mis tous les atouts de son côté après tout.

¤

- Maxwell… Maxwell remets ce peignoir tout de suite et ah, ramasse la serviette, tu salis le salon.

- Je ne salis rien, mon peignoir est propre et il va avec la moquette. T'as vu je l'ai shampouinée, elle est comme neuve.

- Maxwell.

- Oui, c'est moi ? Mah, je ramasserais plus tard.

¤

Il sortait de la douche et sentait bon le santal – Il avait mis Gucci for Men, oui, si les cafards pouvaient survivre à un champignon atomique, un bon parfum pouvait résister au passage des siècles–

Il s'était rasé de frais et il s'était épilé les aisselles et surtout, surtout, il avait lavé ses cheveux. Et quand ils brillaient à n'importe quelle lumière il lui donnait l'air sensuel.

¤

- Maxwell, tu as bu.

- Total, mais je me suis pas pochtronné.

- C'est irresponsable.

¤

Et puis il avait bu une demi bouteille de champagne pour avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa séduction, pour ne pas s'arrêter aux allusions à deux balles.

¤

- C'est utile. C'est pour me donner du courage.

- De… ?

- De faire ça.

¤

Duo l'attira doucement par la cravate avant de l'embrasser goulûment, le caressant avec tant d'enthousiasme que Heero, après deux ans de drague acharnée, n'avait pu que céder à l'impulsion. Il avait compris que cette espèce de chose qu'il ressentait pour Duo n'était pas qu'une amitié virile… et que ses mamelons n'étaient pas tendus parce qu'ils étaient mouillés quoique si, par la moiteur de son excitation.

¤

- Hm…

- Hm…

¤

Il avait envie de lui, pas la peine de le nier, même s'il pouvait largement le nier à l'heure actuelle. Duo n'était pas censé avoir la certitude du pourquoi de ses mamelons frondeurs.

Mais Duo se fichait de ses mamelons et là lui palpaient les fesses d'une main, tout en fourrageant dans ses cheveux courts et fournis.

Et recommença à l'embrasser et à l'embrasser et à l'embrasser et à l'embrasser puisqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, puisqu'il tentait sa chance jusqu'au bout.

¤

- Duo ¤ baiser ¤,Duo ¤ baiser ¤ Du… Duo ¤ baiser, baiser, baiser ¤ Duo …

- Oui ¤ baiser ¤, oui ¤baiser¤, oui…¤baiser¤

¤

Des baisers au champagne avec des mains baladeuses, expertes, qui déboutonnent une chemise, débouclent une ceinture et littéralement défroquent cette pauvre proie victime d'un Maxwell au charme aussi vénéneux que désarmant.

¤

- Duo… tu sens bon…

- J'ai envie de toi…

¤

Duo était aux anges, il aurait dû essayer avant.

Heero l'embrassait dans le cou, Gucci for men c'était vraiment un aphrodisiaque.

C'était comme ça que Quatre avait eu Trowa après tout.

¤

- So sensual…

¤

Duo se décida à y aller franco, à mettre la main au panier, à toucher des doigts ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, alors que Heero l'embrassait plus fort, bougeait contre lui, tout contre lui…

Et…

Et il y avait un problème.

¤

- …

- Hmm…

¤

Duo continua à onduler contre Heero pour faire bonne mesure :

Il sentait ses pectoraux puissants, ses muscles saillants se contracter.

Il sentait ses mamelons contre les sien.

Par contre il ne sentait rien par en dessous, à part quelques petits poils tous doux et tous bouclés.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Fronça et fronça, les sourcils avant de se détacher doucement et de regarder un peu plus bas.

¤

- Euh…

- Duo… Duo qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prends mes lunettes.

¤

Duo chaussa ses lunettes noires carrées à montures fines et soupira.

Super soldat, magnifique de dos.

Magnifique de face et si, si peu vu.

L'homme sympa sur lequel on s'extasiait physiquement et sur son intellect.

…

…

…

¤

- Où tu vas ?

- Je vais chercher des jumelles ou un microscope.

¤

Duo essaya vainement de ne pas rire.

Vainement, très, très vainement.

Très, très vainement.

¤

- Je blague. Je peux être seme, dis ?

- Un quoi ?

- Te prendre. Te faire connaître comme c'est bon d'être avec un gars, avec moi surtout. Avec ça.

¤

Un sourire.

¤

- Hm, elle est conséquente, mais l'important est de savoir s'en servir.

- Et je sais m'en servir beau brun.

¤

Duo se lécha les lèvres et Heero eut un coup de chaleur.

Et un léger frétillement de son entrejambe.

Mais il ne céda pas, il était un homme.

¤

- Non, toi tu as l'habitude.

- L'habitude ça se prend mon coco je fais les deux.

¤

L'ancien soldat parfait commença à avoir peur.

¤

- Je ne suis pas gay même si tu me plais.

- T'es bisexuel chouchou mais c'est pas grave, une révélation à la fois.

¤

Un baiser.

Et dire qu'il avait fantasmé et fantasmé et fantasmé sur la spandex…

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, c'était pas normal qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé à voir quoi que ce soir devant, quand il voyait si admirablement son derrière.

Circulez, y a rien à voir…

Enfin si, quand même il la voyait c'était pour ça qu'il avait envie de rire.

C'était trop mignon.

Tout ce qui était petit était mignon ? Donc tout ce qui était très petit était très mignon ?

Mais n'était-ce pas un peu _trop_ mignon ?

¤

- Sinon t'as des sextoys ? Des godes, des trucs comme ça…

- … je ne suis pas gay.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, je te dis ça comme ça ! Au cas où, pour tes copines, tu sais ?

¤

Regard fâché de Yuy sur le coup.

Regard frustré, même.

Et Duo le trouva attendrissant.

S'il ne voulait que le physique, Duo aurait décampé.

¤

- Tu insinues que j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit pour les satisfaire ?

- Mais non, mais non… au pire on a les à côté, hein ? A l'ancienne avec la mimine et tout.

- Ouais mais moi je suis pas un gosse, je veux la totale… et toi aussi vu la drague que tu m'as faite ces dernières années.

¤

Un très, très long baiser chercheur d'âme avec beaucoup de bouches, un soupçon de langue, de corps à corps et de mains très douées.

Un soupçon de moiteur aussi et des soupirs…

Et Duo qui est prêt de s'envoler… jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ce buisson ardent…

Enfin, cette jeune pousse…

¤

- Ok. ¤ baiser ¤, ok beau brun ¤ baiser ¤

¤

Duo reprit son souffle avant de répondre.

¤

- Tu permets que je passe un coup de fil, je suis en panne de lubrifiant et de capotes ?

¤

I run, I hide…

¤

- Mais à moi il m'en reste…

- Ouais mais t'as pas de lubrifiant, hein ?

- …

- Tiens enfile mon peignoir en attendant, tu vas attraper froid ¤ éclat de rire discret, mignon ¤ je vais me fumer une clope en même temps ça va me réchauffer.

¤

Regard perdu de l'ex soldat parfait.

¤

- Hey me laisse pas comme ça ?

- Comme quoi ?

¤

Haussement de sourcil.

¤

- Ben… comme ça ? Je suis à fond.

¤

Regard sceptique.

¤

- … l'important ce n'est pas la taille, Duo, tu devrais le savoir.

- Ouais peut-être avec une nana mais avec un homme…. C'est pas avec un micro pénis que tu vas toucher ma prostate, sweety.

¤

Ouais, ça allait être musclé tout ça…

On aurait dit qu'il manquait une pièce au costume trois pièces…

Dix bons centimètres ?

¤

- Allo ?

¤

Un manoir magnifique au bord de la mer.

Une chambre toute bleue, baignée de la lumière d'un soleil qui se couche.

Un rebord de lit cogné à répétition contre un mur qui menacerait de s'effondrer s'il n'était pas solide…

Deux corps en sueur qui se donnent l'un à l'autre dans un silence paisible, les oiseaux étant équipés de boules Quiès…

Oui, ils étaient génétiquement modifiés pour leur plus grand bonheur.

¤

- Oui, oui, OUUUUUI, Trowa, AAAAAAAAAAAAAh, Trowa, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TROWAAA

- Quat ?

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH DUOOOOO ? Duo ?

¤

Un regard vert intense, en colère, très.

Un corps un peu plus enfoncé dans le matelas et des souffles qui s'entrecoupent.

¤

- Ça va pas non ? Duo, tu m'emmerdes.

- Pardon Tro… hmm… Duo… QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?

- Pardon chouchou… mais t'aurais pas dû décrocher. Et Tro, sans rancune ?

- …

- Duo…

- J'y viens, Cat. T'aurais pas des sextoys neufs ?

¤

Et la réaction de Quatre ne fut pas celle que Duo attendait.

¤

- Non… Heero aussi ?

- …

- Fais pas cette tête, Trowa, y a pas de honte tu sais ? Tu devrais être content de savoir qu'il n'y a pas que toi ?

¤

Duo avait envie de rire et Heero avait envie de fusionner avec la moquette.

A vrai dire il serait bien parti s'il n'avait pas eu autant envie de Duo, même si ça se voyait très peu, très très peu.

Petite et énergique, ses copines jusque-là lui avaient dit.

¤

- Je termine et je demande à mon fournisseur d'envoyer les meilleurs produits dans les meilleurs délais. En attendant occupe-le.

- Oki, merci, t'es un prince.

- Ok… Oh… Ok, Oh.. Trowa…. Mais… c'est toi ? Mais il est où le jouet ?

- C'est moi ton jouet, Cat.

- Oh…. t'avais jamais été comme CAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAH, OH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

¤

Duo raccrocha et Heero, sorti, de sa transe et de sa honte, lui sauta littéralement dessus.

¤

- Tu vas voir… tu vas voir ce que je sais faire, ce que je peux faire…

- Avec ta noisette ?

- Mieux vaut une bonne noisette qu'une banane trop mure.

- Mais t'y connais rien en homme ?

- Tu verras ce que je sais faire, je vais improviser… Tu verras ce sera moi ton sextoy.

¤

¤

Des heures plus tard, Duo pouvait dire deux choses :

¤

- Heero mettait vraiment du cœur à l'ouvrage, quel enthousiasme, quelle délectation.

- Entre Heero et le sextoy il préférait Heero.

¤

Parce que le sextoy ne le prenait pas dans ses bras, ne lui parlait pas tout bas

¤

- BAKA ! OH, BAKAAA !

¤

ne l'embrassait pas non plus.

Et puis Heero ne savait pas s'en servir du sextoy !

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Duo, tôt ou tard, serait seme.

Mais avec Heero contre lui comme ça, à lui murmurer des choses secrètes, un peu bête et gentilles…

¤

- Mon baka… ton sextoy.

¤

Sa semetitude il s'en foutait royalement, là.

L'était sexy avec sa micro quéquette et son regard tout bleu tout perdu.

L'était mimi sa noisette. A débroussailler un chtouille qd même.

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

XDD c'est ma centième ! C'est complètement débile et mimi à la fois :p

C'est pour toi ma Lilith parce qu'on est sur le point de partir en mini beuverie XD et parce que j'offre toujours des cadeaux qd on m'invite.

Et c'est pour vous aussi, pour vous dire merci de m'avoir lu mine de rien, j'espère que ça vous fera sourire, je n'ai certes pas le temps de travailler sur opération séduction de chez Lilith, mais je peux poster une os qd même.

Et oui je sais vous en avez eu bcp de fics là, faîtes gaffe, ce sera pas tout le tps comme ça XD

A peluche et mici pour vos tits mots (me répète, m'en fous XD je peux pas ne pas vous remercier :p)

Mithy ¤scribouilleuse powa¤

**Ps : la fic aurait pu s'appeler mon royaume pour un gode… le titre est de Lilith, faut dire qu'à écouter les chants anarchistes ça frétillent sincèrement du neurone…**


End file.
